Méthode du Docteur Sciuto
by Alinore
Summary: Deux petites scènes juste après que Jen ait refusé plutôt violemment le câlin réconfortant d'Abby, épisode "jeux de dupes, 4X21...


**Supplément à l'épisode 4X21 "Jeu de dupes"**

**Scène 1**

**Bureau du Directeur Sheppard**

- Tu es mal placé pour donner des leçons, Jethro.

Elle espérait qu'il sortirait de ses gonds, et que sa colère mettrait fin à cette conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir. Mais évidemment, il ne fit pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Dieu que cet homme était exaspérant.

- Jenny, c'est justement parce que je comprends ce qui te ronge que je ne peux pas te laisser t'enfermer dans cette colère ! Sais-tu bien ce que te fait cette haine qui t'habite ? Regarde-toi dans une glace ! Tu es à faire peur !

Il était d'un calme inattendu, lui toujours en mouvement, toujours si bouillant. Et le contraste avec sa propre fébrilité n'en était que plus visible.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, Jen, dit-il de sa voix grave.

Le corps pris de tremblements irrépressibles, elle leva un regard perdu vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux bleus, souvent froids, étaient attentifs, amicaux. Ils ne tentaient pas de faire pression, de la contraindre. Et ce fût pourquoi, elle céda.

Elle franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Elle était aussi près de lui que possible sans le toucher. Sa chaleur, son odeur, si familières, lui parvenaient, rassurantes, faisaient remonter des souvenirs qu'elle croyait enfuis.

Doucement, il l'attira à lui, son bras entourant ses épaules frêles. Abandonnant toute résistance, elle se blottit contre lui, encercla sa taille de ses bras et nicha sa tête contre sa poitrine. Sentant le corps de la jeune femme se détendre contre le sien, il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête, retrouvant avec un plaisir inattendu le parfum de ses cheveux. Il était atterré par sa fragilité : elle avait toujours été menue, c'est vrai, mais parcourue d'une énergie vibrante dans une enveloppe fine et tonique. Aujourd'hui, il sentait presque la vitalité fuir son corps. Instinctivement il resserra son étreinte comme pour la contenir et lui communiquer un peu de propre sa force. Elle gémit doucement.

- Je te fais mal ? souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Sa réponse lui arracha un sourire.

- Oh non.. J'avais presque oublié..

- Quoi donc ?

- Ta chaleur.. tes bras autour de moi, ton odeur..

- Je ne me parfume pas, répliqua-t-il outré, je ne suis pas une cocotte !

- Ce mélange de sciure de bois, de café, d'after-shave.. L'odeur de ta peau..

- Irrésistible non ?

Elle rit doucement, lui donna une petite tape sur le bras, puis comme à regrets, défit leur étreinte. Leurs regards se croisèrent, pleins de compréhension, de mutuelle reconnaissance, de tendresse aussi.

- 90 du temps, tu es diablement exaspérant, tu le sais ça ?

Il pencha la tête, un sourire asymétrique relevant sa bouche.

- Mais tu adores ça, non ? Et puis il faut prendre en compte les 10 restant..

Dans un geste qui la surprit elle même, elle effleura sa joue de sa main, près, tout près - trop près ? - de sa bouche. Un geste familier autrefois. Elle sentit les lèvres frémir sous la caresse. D'un geste vif, il saisit sa main qui se retirait, comme brûlée. Il la retourna et en embrassa la paume d'une caresse si légère qu'elle crût rêver. Puis son pouce, comme animé d'une volonté propre, effleura sa peau, traçant de petits cercles de feu. Combien pouvait-il y avoir de terminaisons nerveuses sur un centimètre carré d'épiderme ? Abby le saurait, certainement.

- Jethro..

- Mmmm ? Tu es douce, tu sais ça ?

- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça..

- Non ? Je sais ce que tu veux.

- Vraiment ?

- Je sais toujours ce que tu veux.. Tu veux que je t'embrasse..

- Tu n'en as pas envie toi ?

Seigneur, était-ce vraiment sa voix, ce chuchotement rauque ? Elle perdait complètement les pédales alors que lui semblait si maître de lui. Comme toujours. Quoi que.. Il déglutit et elle vit l'ombre d'une hésitation sur ses traits. Et en fut presque déçue. Mais en croisant son regard, elle reconnut cette lueur familière avant, il y avait si longtemps maintenant. Ou peut-être pas si longtemps.. Avant de pouvoir changer d'avis, elle attrapa sa nuque d'une main, l'attirant à elle. A quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, sentant son souffle sur sa bouche, elle s'arrêta.. lui laissant l'initiative.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, murmura-t-il, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser léger comme un souffle d'enfant. Puis sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il caressa les lèvres entrouvertes de sa langue avant de s'interrompre. Si jamais il se laissait aller à approfondir ce baiser, Dieu seul savait où cela les conduirait.

Il resta ainsi à quelques battements de coeur de sa bouche, attendant il ne savait quoi. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête : Hollis, Paris, La Grenouille.. et surtout Jenny.. Elle était si bouleversée. Son intention était de la réconforter, de lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle.. Pas de la troubler par des réminiscences d'une histoire qu'il croyait derrière eux. Pourtant, lui aussi était troublé.. Il savait bien depuis qu'il l'avait revue quand elle était arrivée à la tête du NCIS, l'an dernier, qu'il existait toujours "quelque chose" entre eux. C'était la nature de cette chose qui était floue, imprécise, si complexe. Du respect, personnel et professionnel, oui certainement. De l'amitié ? oui sans doute.. De la tendresse, absolument. Était-ce tout ? Il sourit, se moquant de lui-même.. Il oubliait le désir. Cette attraction physique entre eux, si forte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tenus à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus. Il ne s'approchait jamais, elle non plus. La tension avait baissé d'un cran depuis qu'il était avec Hollis mais était encore très présente. Il la désirait toujours, ce qui se passait là en témoignait. Et, se reculant un peu, il s'avoua aussi qu'il tenait toujours à elle. Beaucoup trop pour abuser de la situation même s'il savait que Jenny n'était pas sans défenses. Ce n'était tout simplement pas approprié. Il rit tout bas en entendant son soupir de frustration.

- Tu as raison, Jethro, tu as toujours raison.

- Je le regrette en ce moment, crois-moi !

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse et incrédule.

- Vraiment !

Vivement, presque brutalement, il la saisit aux hanches, la décolla du sol, la plaquant contre lui, lui permettant ainsi de constater la réalité de son désir. Puis, il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et la reposa doucement à terre.

- Et maintenant, avoue que tu te sens nettement mieux !

Il évita de justesse le manuel de droit de la Marine qui vient s'écraser contre le mur. Il ouvrit la porte, se retourna avant de sortir.

- Jen, je suis là aussi pour parler.. quand tu veux.

Elle sourit, apaisée.

- Je m'en souviendrais..

Note dans l'agenda du directeur Sheppard :

jeudi 19h45 : entretien avec l'agent Gibbs, objet : de l'efficacité de la méthode Abby sur le moral des troupes. Prévoir d'approfondir le sujet avec l'agent Gibbs. Sans tarder.

**Scène 2**

**Labo d'Abby Sciuto**

- Abby, je t'en prie, calme-toi !

La jeune scientifique arpentait son laboratoire à grands pas désordonnés, son corps désarticulé par de grands gestes anarchiques. De sa bouche, sortait un flot de paroles à peine compréhensibles. Tim Mc Gee, agent spécial du NCIS, désolé et désarmé par la détresse de sa collègue et amie, saisissait quelques bribes au passage.

- Me déteste.. je suis trop nulle.. Pas ma faute, savais pas que le directeur aime pas les câlins.. Gibbs va la tuer, non il va me tuer..

Quelques heures plus tôt, la scène avait perturbé toutes les personnes présentes, Mc Gee devait bien en convenir. Voir le Directeur Sheppard si nerveuse, si près de perdre son habituelle maîtrise et a contrario, observer le calme inattendu de l'agent Gibbs avait de quoi déstabiliser quelqu'un de moins sensible qu'Abby. Quand la jeune spécialiste des indices avait voulut réconforter Jenny Sheppard de l'une de ses célèbres étreintes, le directeur l'avait repoussée si violemment -et pourtant sans faire un geste, que le corps de Gibbs avait bougé spontanément pour intervenir. Mouvement vite contrôlé par ses réflexes conditionnés d'ex-marine. Mais c'était certainement ce dernier fait qui avait mis Abby dans tous ses états plutôt que le rejet du Directeur. Tim McGee savait que son amie adorait - vénérait, idolâtrait ? - leur patron. Elle était vraiment, très réellement terrorisée à l'idée de lui causer de la peine, même si tous les deux savaient que tout ça n'était au fond pas si grave. Abby était ainsi : ses émotions devaient s'exprimer quelles qu'en soient la manière et les conséquences. Il pensait ordinairement que le spectacle en valait la peine mais là.. Elle souffrait visiblement. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Le jeune homme lui saisit le bras pour tenter de la réconforter. Mal lui en prit. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se sentit presque décoller et atterrit plutôt brutalement contre une armoire métallique. Abby continua à déambuler dans la pièce comme si de ne rien n'était, totalement ailleurs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

La voix grave et faussement grondeuse, réussit là où Mac Gee avait échoué.

- Gibbs !

Jethro Gibbs ancra ses pieds dans le sol et se prépara à recevoir la tornade gothique qui lui tomba dans les bras. Après l'avoir étreint avec une force incroyable, elle se recula sans toutefois le lâcher, ses mains s'agrippant à ses avant-bras. Elle le scruta minutieusement depuis ses cheveux argentés jusqu'à ses chaussures manifestement bien cirées, descendant et remontant le long de son corps, comme pour vérifier qu'il était intact. Sa main droite vint épousseter une poussière imaginaire sur son impeccable complet noir, juste à hauteur du coeur. Ses doigts tremblants restèrent posés là, apaisés peu à peu par les battements lents et réguliers.

- Tu vas bien ? Vous vous êtes pas disputés à cause de moi ? Dis ? Gibbs,. je suis désolée, Je pensais que ça la réconforterait.. Elle va bien ? Je m'en veux, je n'aurais pas..

- Abby.

Gibbs prononça simplement son prénom, doucement mais fermement, stoppant net cette logorrhée désespérée.

Puis il attira la jeune femme à lui, déposa un petit baiser sur sa tempe.

- Tout va bien.. Crois-moi Le directeur n'est pas radicalement opposée à la méthode de réconfort par l'étreinte du docteur Abigaïl Sciuto.. Jenny est coriace, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, ni pour moi !

- Les enfants détestent que leurs parents se disputent à cause d'eux !

- Les enfants ne devraient pas se mêler des histoires de grandes personnes ! Ramasse Mac Gee et allez vous coucher ! Chacun chez soi ! Allez, ouste !

Il quitta la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pensant en lui-même qu'il avait certainement un don pour attirer les femmes au tempérament volcanique, patronne et amante ou presque fille. Et que le self-control légendaire des agents du Mossad, lui éviterait au moins d'avoir à réconforter aussi l'officier Ziva David.


End file.
